Gift
by Cloud1124
Summary: OS/YeHae fanfict/Awalnya mereka bahagia, namun hanya dalam satu malam, kebahagiaan Donghae melayang pergi, hanya karena satu hadiah dari Tuhan untuk Donghae/Warn inside/DLDR!/RnR?


_**October 15**__**th, **__**2011 - 15.10 KST**_

Donghae menahan napas ketika ia melihat sosok _namjachingu_-nya berlutut. Di hadapan banyak orang, _namja_ bermata sipit itu mengulurkan tangannya, di sana ada sebuah kotak kecil. Tak sulit untuk menebak apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Jemari mungil Yesung─_namja_ sipit itu─membuka kotak mungil berpita itu, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan mata _ruby_ menyala. Donghae terperangah, mulutnya terbuka sedikit menunjukkan ketidak percayaannya pada situasi saat ini. Para sahabat yang mengelilingi mereka tak ubahnya sama seperti Donghae, tak menyangka adanya kejadian seperti ini.

Donghae tak mampu lagi berkata-kata ketika mulutnya terkatup rapat sambil menahan tangis haru saat Yesung bertanya lembut,

"_Will_ _you marry me_?"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**A Super Junior fanfiction**

**Cast © themselves**

**Gift © Cloud1124**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, crack pair, BL**

**Rekomendasi : **Untuk lebih mendalami, bisa sambil dengerin lagu **Super Junior – Memories **atau **FTIsland – Severely**.

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**RnR?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 15<strong>__**th**__**, 2011 - 17.28 KST**_

Donghae tak henti-hentinya memandangi cincin bermata _ruby_ yang sudah sekitar dua jam ini melingkari jari manis tangan kirinya. Donghae tak pernah merasa seberuntung ini. Di hari ulang tahunnya, ia menerima lamaran dari sang _namjachingu_. Terlebih lagi dengan begitu banyaknya dukungan dari pihak sahabat maupun keluarga, membuat ia makin yakin dapat melanjutkan hidupnya di sisi _namja_ bernama lengkap Kim Jongwoon itu.

Terlalu asyik larut dalam pikirannya membuat Donghae tak sadar bahwa _Hyung_-nya sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"_Ya_! Kelihatannya kau senang sekali," ujar sang _Hyung_ tiba-tiba. Donghae terlonjak dalam posisinya, lalu langsung melemparkan _deathglare_ pada Sungmin─_hyung_-nya.

"_Hyung_! Ketuk pintu dulu!" seru Donghae seraya menegakkann tubuhnya. Sungmin tersenyum.

"_Knock, knock_! Sadarlah _Mr. Fishy_, sudah berapa lama aku berdiri di depan pintu… Kau sendiri justru asyik melamunkan Kura-kura itu," jawab Sungmin tenang. Donghae mencibir.

"Namanya Yesung, kalau _Hyung_ belum tahu…"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin terkekeh, ia bangkit, lalu mendekati Donghae. Tanpa aba-aba, ia menarik Donghae berdiri dan tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat dari seorang _Hyung_. Donghae awalnya terkejut, namun akhirnya ia membalas pelukan Sungmin.

Sungmin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam ceruk perpotongan leher dan bahu Donghae. Ia berbisik pelan,

"_Hyung_ senang kalau kau bahagia, Hae."

Setitik air mata bahagia jatuh dari ujung mata _namja_ penyuka warna _pink_ itu.

.

.

_**October 15**__**th**__**, 2011 – 23.26 KST**_

Yesung mengakhiri lagunya, bersamaan dengan riuh sorakan dan tepuk tangan dari seluruh penjuru _café_. _Namja_ berambut _dark-choco_ itu mengangguk tanda terimakasih sebelum akhirnya turun dari _stage_ kecil yang tersedia di tengah _café_ yang mayoritas di penuhi warna _sapphire blue _itu.

Yesung duduk di salah satu kursi pengunjung yang kosong, ia tampak menikmati pertunjukkan selanjutnya yang berupa alunan harmoni yang di mainkan oleh salah satu _violist _andalan _café_ ini─sekaligus sahabat baiknya. Henry Lau.

Sebuah tepukan membuat Yesung menolehkan kepalanya─yang kata banyak orang berukuran _sedikit _besar. _Onyx_-nya langsung menangkap figur sang pemilik _café_ yang sudah menjadi atasannya sejak dua tahun silam.

"_Hyung_, seperti biasa, penampilanmu hebat! Kusarankan kau menerima tawaran dari label yang datang kemarin itu!" seru Zhou mi─pemilik _café_.

Yesung tersenyum lantas menanggapi, "_Ne_, aku sudah memikirkannya semalam. Kurasa aku memang harus menerimanya, aku tak mau tetap _stuck_ sebagai penyanyi _café_."

"Kalau kau sudah memutuskannya, kau bilang saja padaku, aku akan terus mendukungmu!"

"_Gomawo, _Mi," ucap Yesung senang. Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari _namja _berambut semerah apel itu, kembali ke _stage_ yang rupanya telah kosong. Sejenak Yesung memutar pandangannya, hingga akhirnya menemukan Henry yang berlari kecil ke arahnya dengan wajah sumringah.

"_Hyung, Gege_! _Mian,_ aku terlambat. Tadi _Umma_ menyuruhku untuk memanaskan mobil sebelum berangkat ke sini," raut wajahnya berubah menyesal ketika mengatakan kalimat itu. Zhou mi tersenyum, lalu merangkul bahu _namja_ dengan pipi yang _chubby_ dan penuh rona _pink_ itu.

"_Gwaenchanha, Chagi_. Kalaupun kau tidak datang aku juga tak akan marah, _toh_, kalian di sini juga tidak kubayar. Kalian hanya bersenang-senang dan membantuku, bukan?" tanya Zhou mi. Yesung dan Henry tersenyum.

Henry duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di sisi lain Yesung. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. "_Hyung_, kudengar hari ini kau melamar Hae-_hyung_, _jeongmal_?" tanya Henry tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel _touchscreen_-nya yang kini menampilkan salah satu logo _social network _kenamaan di dunia..

"_Ne_, kenapa kau tidak datang, Mochi? Aku sudah mengundangmu, bukan?" selidik Yesung. Zhou mi tersenyum melihat perubahan mimik ekspresi dari _namjachingu_ mungilnya.

"A-ano, _mianhae, Hyung_. Aku ketiduran tadi sore, _jeongmal mianhae_…" Henry menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan Yesung, lalu melemparkan tatapan yang _oh-so-uke_ padanya.

Yesung dan Zhou mi sama-sama mendengus. Mereka hapal benar pada kebiasaan Mochi kecil mereka yang suka sekali lupa pada acara-acara penting.

"_Arra. Gwaenchanha_… Asal kau mendoakan hubungan kami, aku sudah senang, Mochi," kata Yesung sambil mengacak rambut Henry. Yesung bangkit, menggapai jaketnya yang tersampir di lengan kursi.

"Aku pulang duluan…" ujar Yesung sambil melangkah melewati kedua sahabatnya.

Henry bertanya penasaran, "Mau kemana, _Hyung_?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Yesung berhenti.

Tanpa menoleh, Yesung menjawab, "Aku ingin memberikan hadiah terakhir yang spesial untuk Donghae, selagi hari ini belum berakhir…"

Henry dan Zhou mi tersenyum menyaksikan sosok Yesung yang mulai menjauh dari tempat mereka.

.

.

_Hatiku, air mataku, kenanganku tentangmu.  
>Tetes demi tetes, berjatuhan melawan dadaku.<br>Meskipun aku menangis dan menangis, kenangan itu tak akan terhapus.  
>Dan hari ini lagi, aku membasahi hatiku<em>

.

.

_**October 15**__**th**__**, 2011 – 23.34 KST**_

Dering ponsel membuat Donghae─yang sedang berusaha masuk ke alam mimpinya─menoleh dan meraih ponsel kesayangannya yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas. Sedikit kesal ada orang yang selarut ini menghubungi dan mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. Namun begitu melihat _contact name_ yang tertera di _display_ ponselnya, rasa kesal itu sirna.

Buru-buru Donghae mendudukkan tubuhnya, lalu mempersiapkan suaranya. Setengah gemetar─karena senang─, Donghae mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Yeoboseyo? Wae_ _Hyung_?" sapa Donghae kelewat semangat. Di seberang sana, Yesung terkekeh.

"_Kau belum tidur, Hae? Untung saja, aku punya satu hadiah lagi untukmu…"_

"_Ne_, _Hyung_. _MWO_? Lagi?"

"Ne. _Kau keluar saja. Kira-kira lima menit lagi aku sampai_," celoteh Yesung. Mendapat instruksi seperti itu, Donghae segera bangkit, dan setengah berlari, ia menuju ke pintu depan.

.

Yesung mengemudi dengan kecepatan di atas batas, mengingat sepinya jalanan yang ia lewati. Ia tersenyum mendengar suara gaduh dari _namjachingu_-nya lewat telepon.

"Hae, jangan lari di dalam rumah. Kau bisa mengganggu yang lain," nasehat Yesung lembut.

Sanggahan menyusul, "Anniyo_, Sungmin-hyung masih main bersama _namjachingu_-nya di ruang makan. Umma juga tak akan bangun kalau sudah tengah malam begini."_

"Ah, ada Ryeowook di sana?" tanya Yesung, yang disambut sebuah gumaman seadanya sebagai jawaban.

Yesung hanya mendengarkan pada percakapan berikutnya, ia menyimak dengan seksama tiap kata yang dilantunkan Donghae. Baginya, asalkan ia masih bisa mendengar suara Donghae, itu adalah anugerah yang paling indah.

Fokus Yesung terbang seiring makin gencarnya suara Donghae menelusup masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya, ia mulai tak konsen untuk menyetir. Namun itu bukan berarti Yesung berubah menjadi pengemudi yang asal-asalan.

Yesung membenarkan posisi _earput_-nya, lalu memegang lagi kemudi. Tikungan. Yesung tersenyum, tinggal dua tikungan lagi, ia bisa segera tiba di kediaman Lee.

"Ah. Hae, maaf memotong, aku sudah dekat. Lebih baik kau tutup matamu, tak sampai dua menit aku sampai."

Tak mendengar respon apapun membuat Yesung yakin Donghae menuruti instruksinya. Ia memutar kemudinya ke kiri, bersiap menikung.

Namun siapa sangka, sebuah mobil _jeep_ sedang melaju kencang dari arah jalanan yang siap Yesung masuki. Tanpa sempat menginjak pedal rem, badan kiri mobil Yesung sudah terhantam bagian _bumper_ mobil _jeep_ tadi. Yesung tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali memejamkan matanya. Yang ia rasakan selanjutnya, hanyalah kesadarannya yang diserap oleh lubah hitam yang dingin.

.

Donghae bercerita panjang lebar lewat ponselnya. Ia duduk di teras rumahnya tanpa sedikitpun senyum yang pudar. Seakan Donghae tak mampu menutup mulutnya, atau membiarkan bibirnya berhenti bergerak, berpuluh-puluh kata meluncur keluar bersamaan dengan napasnya.

"_Ne, _mereka tak henti-hentinya mengulang perma─" kata-kata Donghae terputus

"_Ah. Hae, maaf memotong, aku sudah dekat. Lebih baik kau tutup matamu, tak sampai dua menit aku sampai_," potong Yesung cepat. Donghae tersenyum, ia menuruti himbauan Yesung. Perlahan sekali _caramel_-nya mulai tertutup.

Donghae menunggu detik-detik berikutnya sambil menghitung. Napasnya sedikit tertahan ketika otaknya mulai membayangkan hadiah yang Yesung siapkan untuknya.

'_Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima. En─' _hitungan Donghae terhenti ketika mendengar suara benturan keras. Seketika _caramel_-nya terlihat lagi.

Donghae merasa bahwa benturan itu dari ponselnya, tepatnya dari tempat Yesung berada sekarang. Panik, Donghae memanggil nama Yesung,

"_Hyung_, Yesung-_hyung_? _Gwaenchanhayo_? Suara apa itu?" panggil Donghae beruntun. Tak ada sahutan, ia justru mendengar teriakan keras dari seorang _yeoja_.

"_HYUNG_? _HYUNG_! JAWAB AKU! _GWAENCHANHAYO_? YE─" teriakan Donghae berhenti ketika mendengar suara lirih dan lemah sebagai sahutan.

"─_Donghae_…"

Mata Donghae membulat, ia memakai sandalnya serampangan, lalu segera berlari keluar rumah. Kakinya membawa tubuh Donghae berlari melintasi banyak rumah─tetangga Donghae─, hingga ia berbelok di satu tikungan. Ponsel di tangan Donghae hampir terlepas dari genggaman ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Di ujung tikungan, terlihat banyak orang yang mengerubungi dua mobil yang berasap. Donghae mengenali salah satunya. Itu adalah sedan hitam milik Yesung.

Mendadak semua pertanyaan yang ada di otak Donghae terjawab. Yesung kecelakaan, itu sudah pasti. Namun sekarang muncul pertanyaan baru, bagaimana kondisi Yesung?

Berusaha secepat mungkin, Donghae memacu langkahnya. Ia bisa merasakan angin yang terbelah saat ia melewatinya. Angin malam itu serasa menusuk kulit Donghae yang hanya dilapisi kaus berwarna biru yang tak terlalu tebal. _Namja_ yang biasanya selalu tertawa itu merasakan sudut matanya memanas. Ada sesuatu yang melesak keluar dari sana.

Kurang dari sepuluh detik, Donghae telah menembus masuk di antara kerumunan. Di tengah-tengah kerumunan, terlihat mobil sedan Yesung yang sisi kirinya remuk habis-habisan. Beberapa warga sekitar tampak berusaha mendekat.

Donghae membeku, terperangah ia menatap ke kursi pengemudi, di mana sosok Yesung tampak tak sadarkan diri, kepalanya terkulai begitu saja di atas kemudi, dengan pelipis yang bersimbah darah. Mendadak saja, aliran sungai kecil tampak berkilauan di pipi polos Donghae, isakan kecil terdengar darinya.

"Ye-yes-ung-_hyung_…" panggilnya tergagap. Setengah terseok Donghae mendekati mobil Yesung. Baru saja jemarinya siap menyentuh kaca depan mobil Yesung, tubuhnya sudah tertarik ke belakang. Donghae menoleh, menemukan beberapa polisi dan paramedis yang telah tiba. Donghae menurut begitu saja, ia tak mampu melawan. Bahkan ia tak tahu kenapa ia masih bisa berdiri tegak─walau sekujur tubuhnya gemetar hebat karena takut.

Butuh sekitar 10 menit sampai paramedis bisa mengeluarkan tubuh Yesung yang sempat sempat terjepit. Yesung di bawa masuk ke ambulans, tertatih-tatih Donghae mengikuti.

"Ijinkan aku ikut. Aku calon suaminya." Paramedis sempat memandangnya ragu, namun akhirnya mengijinkan Donghae ikut masuk ke ambulans.

.

.

_**October 15**__**th**__**, 2011 – 23.54 KST**_

Napas Yesung tersengal, ia berkeringat, namun tertutup dengan banyaknya darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya, menemukan dirinya sedang bergerak─tepatnya dalam mobil yang melaju kencang. Pandangan Yesung kabur, hanya sinar samar-samar dan bayangan semu dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Yesung tak bisa merasakan tangan dan kaki kirinya, semua tampak mati rasa. Tiba-tiba terdengar isakan─bagi Yesung sangat samar─dan itu membuat Yesung menoleh, walau rasanya sangat sakit.

"Do-donghae?" bahkan bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk memanggil sosok Donghae yang kini menangis. Donghae terkesiap, ia segera meraih tangan kanan Yesung─yang ada di dekatnya.

"_Ne, Hyung_?" tanya Donghae panik. Yesung tersenyum tipis, ia bisa merasakan napasnya makin memendek. Perlahan sekali Yesung melepaskan tangan Donghae, lalu mengangkat tangannya hingga mencapai dada.

"A-ambil surat dan kotak yang ada di si-sini. I-ini hadi-ah untukmu, _Cha-chagi_," ujarnya tersendat. Donghae menggeleng.

"Nanti saja, _Hyung_. Jangan banyak bicara, kita hampir sampai di rumah sakit."

"Sekarang, Hae," ketegasan terdengar dari suara yang gemetar itu. Donghae menurutinya, ia mengambil sepucuk surat dan kotak berbentuk persegi panjang dengan pita putih.

Donghae baru akan membuka kotak itu ketika jemari mungil Yesung menggenggam tangannya, menahan pergerakannya.

"Nanti saja, Hae. Nanti."

Donghae mengangguk cepat. Lalu meletakkan kotak itu di pangkuannya. Yesung tersenyum, namun segera sirna kendati rasa pening menyerang tiba-tiba. Ia merasakan pandangannya makin kabur, bahkan mulai berkabut. Hawa dingin merasukinya.

"Hae, kurasa ini waktunya," lirih Yesung. Donghae tersenyum bingung.

"Waktu apa, _Hyung_?"

"Sepertinya aku akan mati…"

_Caramel_ Donghae yang basah kembali membulat tak sempurna, mengekspresikan keterkejutannya atas ucapan _namja_ penyuka kura-kura di hadapannya.

"_Hyung_ tak boleh bicara begitu! _Hyung_ akan selamat, aku yakin…" sanggah Donghae tegas. Yesung memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin, Hae. Bahkan sekarang aku sudah tak bisa melihat wajah jelekmu itu dengan jelas," ujarnya. Donghae merasakan air mata kembali menetes tanpa reda.

"_Hyung_ akan hidup. _Hyung_ akan sembuh! Kita akan menikah esok Maret! Kau sudah janji, _Hyung_!" tanpa sadar suara Donghae meninggi. Yesung sama sekali tak tersinggung, ia justru tersenyum penuh sesal.

"_Mian, Chagi_. _Jeongmal mianhae…_" Donghae terisak makin keras, ia tak peduli bahwa paramedis yang sedang menangani Yesung merasa terganggu.

"_Uljima, _Hae. Kau seorang _namja_, dan kau sudah mengeluarkan terlalu banyak air mata. Tersenyumlah," perintah Yesung. Donghae meredakan tangisnya perlahan.

Yesung merasakan napasnya kian tersendat. Rasa pusing dan sakit berpusar dalam dirinya.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba. Donghae melirik _display_ ponselnya.

"23.59. _Wae, Hyung_?" tanya Donghae. Yesung terkikik.

"Tuhan kejam ya, ia mencabut nyawaku justru di hari spesialku. Di hari kelahiran orang yang sangat kucintai. Dan karena itu, sekarang ia menangis, bukannya tersenyum seperti seharusnya."

Donghae menggeleng.

"A-a-ah… Su-sudah waktunya…" Napas Yesung mulai tak teratur. Donghae panik, paramedis yang ada di dekat mereka hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah.

Perlahan sekali, Yesung menggapai wajah Donghae, membawanya dalam ciuman hangat yang dingin. "_Saengil Chukkahae, _Donghae-_ya_─" bisiknya parau. Donghae terdiam, ia tak lagi mampu terisak, hanya air mata yang terus membasahi pipi.

"─_saranghae_."

.

.

.

_**October 18**__**th**__**, 2011 – 09.23 KST**_

_Namja_ kelahiran tahun '86 itu terisak keras. Sepucuk surat yang telah lusuh─karena ia remas─tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kamarnya. Air mata tak henti-henti menganak sungai di pipi polosnya yang memerah. Seuntai kalung dengan bandul kura-kura berada dalam genggaman Donghae.

"_Hyung~_! Yesung-_hyung_~!" panggil Donghae meratap─walau ia sadar, orang yang ia panggil tak akan pernah menjawab.

Sungmin masuk ke kamar Donghae dengan wajah iba, ia meraih surat yang terjatuh dari pangkuan Donghae. Ia membaca beberapa baris kalimat yang tertulis di sana.

_**Saengil Chukkahae, Donghae-ya! **_

_**Dengan kalung kura-kura itu, semoga kau selalu mengingatku tiap kau melihatnya! ^^**_

_**Saranghae, Chagi! (─Your Jongwoon)**_

Sungmin tersenyum miris, ia melirik ke Donghae, yang masih menangis dalam ratapannya memanggil nama Yesung. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia melihat wajah bahagia menghiasi paras rupawan _namdongsaeng_-nya, namun kini, semuanya terenggut dan berganti menjadi mimik penuh kehilangan.

Hanya dalam satu malam kebahagiaan Donghae melayang pergi, hanya karena satu hadiah dari Tuhan untuk Donghae.

Kematian Yesung.

.

.

_Cintaku, air mataku, kenangan kita.  
>Tetes demi tetes, berjatuhan melawan dadaku.<br>Meskipun aku menangis dan menangis, kenangan itu tak akan terhapus.  
>Dan hari ini lagi, aku membasahi hatiku <em>(─**Super Junior** - **Memories**)

.

.

─**final.**

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

#pundung Angst-nya gagal~! DX

Mengecewakan… Ini fic angst pertama Cloud, dan langsung gagal… ;_;

No comment deh… = =

* * *

><p>Mind to Review?<p>

* * *

><p>Jeongmal Gomawo… :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud1124<strong>


End file.
